totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Wspomnienia wracają... Niestety?
Totalna Porażka: Wojna Zwycięzców - Odcinek 1 Plaża, wyspa Pakhitew Chris leży na samym środku plaży i się opala '' '''Chris': Eh... długo oni tu przybę... c-co?! Jesteśmy na wizji?! Chyba mówiłem wyraźnie kiedy kazałem wam zaczynać - dopiero gdy będę gotowy! Ktoś na tym ucierpi... Chris wyjmuje z kieszeni scenariusz i go przegląda Chris: Dobra, wytnie się to. Wstaje z leżaka Chris: No to... od czego by tu zacząć... Wiem! Po naszej długiej nieobecności postanowiliśmy stworzyć... Ostateczną wojnę wygranych! Na wyspę przybędzie 18 osób które albo wygrały program, albo byli finalistami, albo zajęli 3 miejsce! Tak samo jak rok temu, uczestnicy będą mieszkać w jednym z miejsc na wyspie, jednak nasi sponsorzy wysłali im domki do mieszkania. Są prowizoryczne, ale lepsze to niż nic. A i jeszcze jedno, najważniejsze. Uczestnicy walczą o całe... dziesięć... milionów... dolarów!!! Nagle zaczęły trąbić małe statki, a erkran zrobił się czarny Opening Piosenka: Ja chciałbym być sławny Kamery przelatują między drzewami i krzakami. Zza trawy wyłania się Sierra pisząca esemesa na swoim telefonie. Obok niej przechodzi Cody, który się potyka na Sierre i spadają z górki. Dalej, obok klifu, Lighting całuje swoje bicepsy, a Mike i Zoey siedzą koło drzewa i się trzymają za ręce. Na samym schyłku klifu ciedzie Sam, krający na swojej koncolce. Za nim pojawia się Scott, który go spycha. Sam spada na ziemię, pomiędzy Courtney i Gwen, które obgadywują kogoś, a Duncan się im przygląda ze smutkiem. Akcja przenosi się na plan. Owen wyjmuje zdjęcie Izzy i je opłakuje, ale od razu potem siada przy stole w stołówce, gdzie przez przypadek siada na Heather. Widząc to,Alejandro, siedzący obok niego, spycha Owena, który teraz przygniata Camerona. Beth i Sugar się temu przyglądają i nie może powstrzymać śmiechu. Obok nich przechodzą Shawn i Sky, którzy jako jedyni trzymają się z boku. Ekran robi się czarny, a uczestnicy siedzą w miejscu, gdzie są organizowane podsumowania i gwiżdżą w rytm muzyki. Na ekranie pojawia się logo sezonu. Powrót do rzeczywistości Statek przystaje koło wyspy, wychodzi z niego Heather Chris: Powitajmy naszą pierwszą uczestniczkę - Heather! Świerszcz Chris: No ludzie, wysilcie się trochę. Świerszcz Heather: McLean, co ty tu robisz? To przecież chyba miał być konkurs w którym nagrodą miał być iPhone 6! Chris: To nie jest konkurs, to jest Totalna Porażka! Heather: Od razu, kiedy zobaczyłam gotkę i grubasa powinnam się domyślić... eh. Chris: Heather, stań z boku. Heather: A będzie tu Alejandro? Chris: Stań z boku! Heather posłusznie stanęła, a tymczasem ze statku wychodzi Gwen Gwen: O nie, nie, nie! Tylko nie ty! Próbuje zawrócić do statku, ale drzwi się zamykają Gwen: Nie, McLean, nie zmusisz mnie. Chris: A założysz się? Do Gwen podchodzi Chef i ją przynosi do Chrisa Chris: A oto nasza ulubiona gotka - Gwen! Aplauz Gwen: Nienawidzę cię. Chris: Nawzajem. Stań obok Heather. I zrobiła to. Ze statku wychodzi Owen. Owen: Juhu!!! Siema Chris! Przytula go prawie do omdlenia Owen: Super tu będzie. WooHoo!!! Chris: A oto zwycięzca Wyspy Totalnej Porażki - Owen! Aplauz. Chris: Owen, stań tam gdzie Gwen. Owen: Okej. WooHoo!!! Statek odjeżdża, ale przypływa drugi Chris: A teraz powitajmy naszą prawniczkę! Courtney! Aplauz połączony z buczeniem. Courtney: Hej wszystkim. /''Rozgląda się./ Gwen? '''Gwen': Hej Courtney... witaj ponownie. Dziewczyny się witają po koleżeńsku. Courtney: Gdzie wybuchł twój balon? Gwen: Eee...Ale o co chodzi? Courtney: Chodzi o te balony z ostatniego odcinka Plejady Gwiazd. Gwen: Aaa. O to. Miałam szczęście. Mój przebiła Zoey i nie odleciał. Courtney: Farciarka. Mój pęknął dopiero nad Australią. Gwen: Szkoda... W czasie tej rozmowy Chris zdążył już powitać Beth. Chris: A oto gość z poprawczaka. Delikwent Duncan! Buczenie. Duncan: Ej, czemu na mnie buczycie? Myślałem że mnie lubicie! Chris: Po ostatnim sezonie zrobiłeś się zbyt miły. Duncan: Nie jestem miły. Chris: Odsuń się panie milusiński! Stań tam, obok Beth! Duncan: Grrr... W tym czasie Court i Gwen się z niego śmieją. Gwen: Pan milusiński... hahahaha! Courtney: Jakim cudem wyszłeś z więzienia... hahaha! Duncan: Mam dar przekonywania. Do plaży przybija jeszcze jeden statek. Wychodzi z niego Sierra razem z Cody'm. Chris: Cody - typowy geek - i Sierra - psycho-fanka Totalnej Porażki! Cody: Hej. Sierra: Cześć. Sierra wyjmuje swój telefon i zaczyna robić zdjęcia. Razem z Cody'm odchodzą na bok. Chris: To było wyjątkowo nudne. Powitajcie mistrza manipulacji - Alejandra! Alejandro: Eh... Wiedziałem, że to nie będzie konkurs piękności... Eh... Przynajmniej jest ona... Alejandro podchodzi do Heather i ją całuje. Alejandro: Witaj skarbie... Heather: Nie mam nastroju. Odpycha go Alejandro: Co się stało? Heather: Nie twój interes. Alejandro: Eh... /''Odchodzi''/ Okej... Do plaży przybija kolejny, już czwarty statek, z którego wychodzi Lightning Lightning: Shi-Bam! McLean, tym razem to ja wygram ten program! Wiem o wszystkim! Przyjechałem tu tylko po forsę! Całuje swoje mięśnie Gwen: Tak jak wszyscy, pacanie. Ze statku wychodzi Cameron Chris: A oto maminsynek, kujon i kurdupel w jednym - Caaaaameeeeeron!!! Cameron: To nie jest konkurs wiedzy Wielki Konkurs o Wielkim Parlamencie Wielkiej Europy, która jest Wielka, czy jakoś tak? Chris: No nie, to jest Totalna Porażka! Cameron: Meh. Chris: Dobra, przynudzasz. Może niech wyjdzie Zoey? Świerszcz Chris: Powiedziałem: może niech wyjdzie Zoey? Świerszcz Chris: No gdzie ona jest?! Chefie! Chef: Czego?! Chris: Gdzie ona jest? Gdzie jest Zoey?! Chef wskazuje na miejsce obok Camerona (czyli na Zoey) Chris: A-ale jak? A mniejsza z tym. Powitajmy kolejnych uczestników! W tym także momencie do plaży przybija piąty, największy i wychodzi z niego... Ezekiel, który rzuca się na Chrisa i zaczyna go drapać. Chris: Aaaa!!! Chefie!!! Cheeeeeefie!!! Chef: Już idę... Hehe... /''Stoi w miejscu i się śmieje z Chrisa''/ Zemsta... Chris: CHEFIE!!! On mi odgryza ucho! Chef: No dobra, już idę. A was zapraszam na krótką przerwę. 5 minut później Chris siedzi na leżaku i jest owijany bandażami przez stażystów Chris: Auuu!!! Moglibyście trochę delikatniej?! Auuu!!! Eh... Cóż, zajęliśmy się Ezekielem, więc możemy dalej powitać uczestników. Oto maniak gier komputerowych - Sam! Gdy Sam wychodzi ze statku, przewraca się około sześćdziesięciu dziewięciu (lol) razy, ale nic nie zauważa, ponieważ gra na swoim GameGuy'u (dla mnie to i tak zawsze był, jest i będzie 3DS). Sam: Hejka. Jest, kwiatek (nawiązanie do Mario)! Duncan (do Alejandro): O co mu chodzi? Alejandro nie odpowiada. Z łodzi wychodzi Scott. Scott: Ah, kolejny sezon, kolejny hajs do wygrania, eh, ten sam prowadzący. :( Chris: Dzięki. A teraz powitajmy Mike'a! Z łodzi wychodzi Mike Mike: Zoey! Zoey: Mike! Przytulas. Chris: Naprawdę nie widzieliście się cały rok? Zoey: Niestety. Chris wykonuje tak zwanego facepalm'a, a z łodzi wychodzi Sugar, objadająca się cukierkami. Sugar: Mmmmm... Ale to jest pyyyyszne! Chris: A oto swojska dziewczyna - Sugar! Sugar: Masz jakiś problem?! Chris: N-nie... ja tylko uświa... Sugar kopie go w kroczę Sugar: I nie fikaj więcej do mnie! /''Odchodzi''/ Chris (skulony): Lekarza! Stażyści zabierają go na noszach, ze statku wychodzi Shawn. Chef: Shawn! Shawn: Nie będzie tu Zombie? Rozgląda się. Nie widzi żadnego Zombiaka. Shawn: Okej, może być. Ze statku wychodzi Sky, a statek odjeżdża. Sky (żuje gumę): Hejka. To nie miał być konkurs lekkoatletyczny? Chef kiwa głową Sky '(żuje gumę): Aha... Em... Przynajmniej nie ma tu Dave'a. ''Odchodzi i staje obok Sugar. ''Przez przypadek ''nadeptuje jej na stopę. Sugar nic nie zauważa. '''Sky: No czemu?! Sugar: Co czemu? Sky: Zamknij się! Sugar: Err... Chris przychodzi o kulach Chris: No, widzę, że jesteście w komplecie! Więc, może objaśnię co i jak. /''Siada na leżaku''/ Ten sezon będzie troszeczkę inny. Jak wiecie, każdy z was stanął kiedyś na podium... /''Sierra podnosi rękę''/ ...ty się nie liczysz. Wracając: jesteście najlepszymi, najsilniejszymi i najbardziej inteligentnymi zawodnikami Totalnej Porażki. Dlatego też, walczyć będziecie o całe dziesięć... milionów... dolarów!!! Świerszcz Chris: Nie cieszycie się? To kupa szmalu! I to ja podobno mam inny system wartości! Alejandro: Masz rację, to kupa seguro, ale znowu będziemy musieli uczestniczyć w tych chorych zadaniach? Chris: Jak najbardziej! Tylko, że tym razem nie tylko na wyspie, ale także na planie! Meh od zawodników. Chris: Chce ktoś zadać jakieś pytanie? Rękę podnosi Owen Chris: Obiad będzie późno, Owen. Skoro nie ma żadnych pytań, to czas na wasze pierwsze zadanie! A jest nim: dobiegnięcie do mety dzieś tam /''pokazuje wschodnią stronę wyspy''/. Gdy dobiegniecie, rozdzielę was na drużyny. Mike i Zoey gwałtownie się od siebie odsuwają i przyjmują pozycję do startu Courtney: Em, a jaka będzie nagroda? Chris: Zobaczysz. A i jeszcze jedno: sposób eliminacji będzie... spektakularny... na miejsca, gotowi... START! Auuu!!! Zawodnicy ruszyli, a stażyści biorą McLean'a na nosze i niosą go w kierunku mety Chris (na noszach): Kto będzie pierwszy na mecie? Zobaczycie po przerwie w Totalnej Porażce: Wojnie Zwycięzców! Ściemnienie ekranu, czyli przerwa na reklamy Na mecie, wyspa Pakithew Jako pierwszy na metę przybiega Lightning'.'' '''Lightning: Shi-bam! McLean, gdzie moja nagroda? Chris: No i mamy zwycięzce! Lightning: Shi-bam! Chris: A nagrodą jest... to! Na ekranie pojawia się wirująca torebka z jedzeniem, prawdopodobnie burgerami. Lightning: Jedzonko? Ale po co? To Chef nie będzie nam dawał papu? Chris: Nie tym razem. A to jedzenie nie jest tylko dla Ciebie, ale także dla twojej drużyny. Powinno wam starczyć do wieczora. Lightning: Shi-Lightning! Druga do mety podbiega Zoey Zoey: Eh... przynajmniej druga. Em... Chris, a za drugie miejsce jest jakaś nagroda? Chris kiwa głową przecząco Zoey: Szkoda :( Courtney: Szybciej... Szybciej! Na mecie pojawiają się Courtney, Scott i Gwen Courtney: Eh... spóźniliśmy się. Ale cóż: mogłabym pobiec jeszcze dwa takie dystanse! Gwen: J-jak? Courtney: Nie wiem, ale raczej by mi się udało. Pokazują się fragmenty jak przybiegają pozostali zawodnicy, poza Beth, Samem i Owenem Chris (marszczy brwi): No gdzie oni są!!! Czekamy 20 minut! Zza konarów drzew wyłoniła się sylwetka Sama grającego na konsoli Sam '(gra): Jest! I jeszcze tego! Jupi! ''Wszyscy przyglądają się mu ze zdziwieniem '''Sam: Sory. Beth '(wzdycha): Je... szcze... ja. ''Beth pada na ziemię z wyczerpania '''Sky: Może jej pomóc? Chris: Po co? Nic jej nie będzie. Uczestnicy usiedli, opierając się o drzewa. Mike i Zoey zaczęli się całować, Courtney oraz Gwen spokojnie rozmawiać, Sam grać na GGuy'u, Sierra pisać wiadomości na swojego bloga, a Alejandro usiłował dogadać się z Heather. Alejandro: No co Ci się stało? Jestem twoim chłopakiem, mam prawo wiedzieć! Powiedział to tak głośno, że prawie cała wyspa usłyszała. Courtney (ma łzy w oczach): C-co? Ale dobra, nie będę się rozklejać o jednego chłopak... /''Zaczęła płakać i uciekać w stronę lasu''/ Gwen: Courtney! Pobiegła za nią. Heather: Dobra, powiem Ci. Eh... ja tu po prostu nie chcę być! Alejandro: Czemu?! Możemy wygrać 10 milionów baksów! Heather: Eh... wiem. Wygrajmy to! Zaczęli się namiętnie całować. Do "stada" wróciły Courtney i Gwen. Gwen: Pamiętaj, zawsze jest kilku innych chłopaków. Courtney: N-na p-przykł-ład j-jakich! Gwen: Courtney! Nie marz się! Znam Cię jako inną, zadziorną dziewszynę! A tym chłopakiem może być na przykład... emm.. /''Spogląda na Duncana''/ ...emm... /''Spogląda na Scott'a''/ Scott? Courtney: Hmm... Porozmawiamy o tym później... Na mecie staje Owen Owen: JuuuHuuuu!!! Chris: E... Wszyscy są? No dobrze, więc może przejdę do rzeczy! Oficjalnie otwieram pokój zwierzeń! Mały aplauz Chris: No i cóż... muszę was chyba podzielić na drużyny, co nie. Ale to za chwilę. Ogłaszam również, że Chef Hutchet będzie wyłącznie moim pomocnikiem. Co to znaczy: nie będzie już waszym kucharzem! Abyście jednak nam nie pomarli z głodu, zwycięska drużyna dostanie jedzenie. Team, który zajął drugie miejsce też dostanie jedzenie, ale mniejszą porcję. Reszta dostanie... figę z makiem! Owen (PZ - Pokój Zwierzeń): To n-niemożliwe! Chris nam czegoś takiego nie może zrobić! Nie może! Chris: Więc tak: w skład drużyny 1. wchodzą Heather, Owen i Gwen, a nazywać się będą... Obozowicze! thumb|none Owen: WooHoo! Gwen '('PZ): Jestem w drużynie z Heather... to nie skończy się zbyt dobrze... brr... Chris: Drugi team, w skład którego wchodzą: Duncan, Courtney i Beth, a nazwa ich to... Aktorzy! thumb|none Świerszcz Chris: No ludzie, wysilcie się trochę! Trzeci skład to Alejandro, Sierra i Cody... czyli... Podróżnicy! thumb|left Sierra: Iiiiiiiiii!!! Alejandro (PZ): Em? Dlaczego znowu ja jestem w tej gorszej drużynie?! Przeklinam Cię McLean! Za wszytko! Chris: Czwarty zespół - Lightning, Zoey i Cameron! - a nazywać się będą... Mutanci! thumb|left Lightning: Ja z tymi frajerami? Chyba Cię pogrzało McLean! Ja chcę samemu wybrać drużynę! Prxecież my wszystko przegramy! Chris (zdenerwowany): Wolisz zrezygnować? Gwen: Ja chcę! Ja! Lightning: Nie! Zwariowałeś?! Ja chcę 10 milionów baksów, żeby kupić dożywotni zapas białka i sterydów! Gwen: Ale masz ambicje... Chris: Cisza! /''Wszyscy się gwałtownie uciszyli''/ Dziękuje. Piąci z kolei są Mike, Scott i... Sam? Jak on się tu załapał - niewiem, ale mu się udało. Sam: Hehe. Chris: A nazywać się będziecie... All Stary! thumb|none Sam: Aha. Mike: Czyli... nie będę z Zoey w drużynie? Chris: Nie. Mike: Eh. Chris: Czas nastał, aby przedstawić drużynę świeżych zwycięzców, czyli: gościa który wierzy w zombie, - Shawn'a - lekkoatletkę, która złamała serce pewnej łysej osobie, - Sky - i... dziwną dziewczynę - Sugar, a ich team nazywać się będzie... Kinoskwak! thumb|none Sky: Nie będę z nią w drużynie! Ona mnie prawie zabiła! Lubię wszystkich, ale nie ją! Chris: No i? To ja decyduję w jakiej jesteś drużynie!!! Nie kwestionuj mojego zdania! Sky: Spokojnie... ja nie kwestionuję Twojego zdania... Lightning (do Camerona): Ej, kujonko, co oznacza to kweslanój, czy jakoś tak? Cameron: Kwestionuj - to znaczy, że jestem chłopcem! Lightning: Aha? Kujonko, spisałaś się! Chris: Cóż przedstawiłem wam drużyny, więc teraz miało być zadanie, ale będą dwa małe ogłoszonka: postanowiliśmy na wyspie ukryć głowę mła! Daję ona taki sam efekt jak w poprzednich sezonach - czyli, jeśli macie już odpaść, to jeżeli ją użyjecie, zostaniecie w grze! Scott (PZ): Ona będzie moja! Chris: Drugie: będziecie mieszkać w tych oto domkach /''Pokazuje domy stojące w miescu gdzie stało drzewo Shawna i Jasmne. Nic się z nim jakby co nie stało.../ Domków jest sześć, dla każdej z drużyn. Uwaga! Domek zdobyty dzisiaj pozostaje już wasz do końca sezonu! A oto typy domków: duuuuuuuża villa, mała villa, dom jednorodzinny, domek na drzewie, stara szopa na narzędzia i... jaskinia. Więc nastał ten czas. Pierwsze zadanie! A jest nim... rzucanie kokosami! Czyli tak... każda drużyna bierze po 6 kokosów i rzuca w tarczę z rysunkiem innego zawodnika! Gdy tarcza zawodnika zostnie przewrócona, uczestnik odpada z zadania (ten uczestnik który był na tarczy)! Nie wolno podnosić kokosów rzuconych w tarczę, ale kraść kokosy wolno... :) Po wystrzeleniu wszystkich kokosów, podliczone zostaną punkty! Drużyna która zdobędzie ich najwięcej będzie mieszkać w dużej villi, drudzy będą mieszkać w mniejszej i tak dalej. Drużyna która przegra spotka się ze mną na ceremonii eliminacji i pójdą do jaskini - swojego nowego miejsca zamieszkania. /''Chris się rozgląda/ Do startu... gotowi... START! Zawodnicy ruszyli Chris: Usta mnie bolą... Zadanie, schyłek lasu thumb|none Gwen podnosi kokosy i prubuje trafić w tarczę z Duncanem, lecz nie udaje jej się to. Straciła już dwa kokosy. Nagle robrzmiał gong. Chris: Jakby co gong to znak, że ktoś odpadł. A odpadła... Gwen! Gwen: Eh... Owen, łap kokosy. Podaje Owen'owi kokosy Chris: A zbiła ją... Heather! Więc dla Obozowiczów punkt! No... nieuczciwy, ale co tam... Heather (PZ): Hahahahahahaha!!! Kolejny gong Chris: Owen. Zbił go Alejandro! Punkt dla Alejandro i Podróżników! Owen: Ups... Owen (PZ): Myślałem, że ja i Al jsteśmy przjaciółmi... :( Heather: No to zostałam sama... Grrrr! Heather zbija tarczę z Duncanem. Od razu rozbrzmiewa gong i głos Chrisa. thumb|none Cody: Nieźle Alejandro! Cody zbija tarczę Beth. Będę pomijał zdania Chrisa kto kogo zbił. - OwcaJ Sierra: Pięknie, Cody! Jej radość nie trwa długo, bo zbja ją od razu Lightning Sierra: Nie! Chris: No i zostało ich dwunastu! thumb|none Mike i Scott próbowali zrzucić tarczę z innymi zawodnikami, a Sam sobie grał na konsoli. Scott zaczął ostrzeliwać pola obok Camerona, ale trafił w tarczę... Zoey. Tarcza głośno się zachwiała, ale nie upadła. Chwilę później jego tarcza leżała, a zestrzelił ją Cameron. Mike mrugnął do niego oczkiem. Na ziemi znalazła się też tarcza Sama, ustrzelona przez Zoey. Mike wziął jego kokosy. Mike: Dzięki, Sam. A teraz przydała by mi się umiejętność Vito... Mike z nieziemską siłą zaczął rzucać w tarcze Sugar. Zestrzelił ją. Mike: Booja! thumb|none Courtney została sama w drużynie. '' '''Courtney': Tylko się nie denerwój Court... Courtney wycelowała w tarczę Camerona - zestrzeliła. W tarczę Cody'ego - zestrzeliła. W tarczę Mike'a - zestrzeliła. W tarcze Alejandro rzuciła z cztery kokosy - zestrzeliła. Jej tarcza także została zestrzelona, ale przez Lightninga. Courtney: O nie... Poszła ze strzelnicy do miejsca z drzewami i innymi uczestnikami. thumb|none Sky od minuty celowała w tarczę Heather - trafiła w centrum. Shawn zestrzelił w tym czsie tarcze Lightninga. Zoey się zemściła i trafiła jego tarczę. I... okazało się, że Mike zestrzelił tarczę Sky. Sky: Nie!!! Sky (PZ): Kurczę, powinnam to przewidzieć... thumb|none Oboje patrzyli sobie w oczy i wyczekiwali, aż ten drugi odda strzał. Mike: Na trzy, Okej? Zoey: Na trzy. Mike & Zoey: Raz... dwa... i... trzy! Mike i Zoey rzucili kokosami. Jako pierwsza upadła tarcza Mike'a Zoey: Jupi! Mike bije brawo Chris: Skoro zadanie zostało zakończone, czas na ogłoszenie wyników! Uczestnicy, Chris, i Chef poszedli obok domków. Ogłoszenie wyników Zawodnicy patrzą na siebie nerwowo. Heather (PZ): Jeśli przegramy, moje szanse na przetrwanie są raczej mizerne. Ale i tak mnie nikt nie wyeliminuje! I nie, nie mam figurki nietykalności. Ale nie odpadnę... na pewno. Chris: A oto lista wyników: Obozowicze - 2 punkty (oba Heather) Aktorzy - 4 punkty (wszystkie Courtney) Podróznicy - 2 punkty (Cody i Alejandro) Mutanci - 5 punktów (Lightning i Zoey po dwa, Cameron) All Stary - 2 punkty (oba Mike) Kinoskwak - 2 punkty (Shawn i Sky) No i została jedna uczestniczka - Zoey! Alauz Mike: Ale niektóre drużyny mają tyle samo punktów! Chris: Racja. Ale, Mike, doszedłeś do dwójki, więc twoja drużyna jest bezpieczna, ponieważ teraz kto najdalej doszedł z drużyny liczy się, czy zwycięży, czy przegra (nie wiem co napisałem. o lol). Przed tobą odpadła Sky, więc Team Kinoskwak zajmuje 4. miejsce. Heather odpadła po Alejandro, czyli Obozowicze - 5 miejsce, a Podróżnicy, widzimy się na ceremonii! Ale najpierw przedstawię wam wasze domki. Domek 1. Mutantów... Cameron: Domek? To willa! Mutanci: Juhu! Chris: Mniejsza, ale nadal luksulowa willa Aktorów... Aktorzy: Hura!!! Chris: Ładny, przytulny domek All Starów! All Stary: Booya! Chris: Mały domek na drzewie z poprzedniego sezonu, z dodanym bajerem - ogrzewaniem! Kinoskwak (poza''' Sugar'): Jeeeeej!!! '''Sugar': Wolę jaskinie. Chris: Mała szopa na narzędzia Obozowiczów... Świerszcz. Chris: No i przerażająca jaskinia... Podróżników. Buczenie. Chris: Pierwsze trzy drużyny łapią dziś burgery, a reszta będzie musiała coś sobie upolować. /''Rzuca Mutantom, Aktorom i All Starom burgery''/ Możecie już iść do domów. A Podróżnicy, widzimy się na ceremoni! Ceremonia thumb|none Uczestnicy siedzą w pokojach zwierzeń przed dużą beczką do której mają wrzucić głosy. Sierra (PZ): Ja i Cody głosujemy tak samo, więc raczej nie powinnam odpaść. :) Cody (PZ): Pa, pa, Alejandro... /''Pisze jego imię''/ Alejandro (PZ): Eh... Jestem na przegranej pozycji i raczej nic to już nie zmieni... chyba że... Wyjmuje nóż Alejandro '('PZ): Hehe... Akcja przenosi się na klif, dzie uczestnicy siedzą na belkach i metalowych beczkach. Chris: Oddaliście już głosy. Tym razem symbolem bezpieczeństwa jest... puchar z białej czekolady w złotej folijce! Czyli wasz posiłek! Ten, do kogo nie powędruje dzisjaj uda się do... rękawicy wstycu (tamtamtam xD) , która wywali wyeliminowanego poza wyspę i jeszcze dalej. A więc bezpieczny jest... Cody! A drugim bezpiecznym jest... Sierra nerwowo obgryza paznokcie, a Alejandro siedzi spokojnie. Chris: Alejandro... Sierra: Ale... jak to? Cody?! Alejandro: Haha! /''Chce już wziąć puchar, gdy nagle.../ '''Chris': ... zostajesz zdyskwalifikowany za podmianę głosów! Alejandro: Co? Cody: I kto tu się śmieje ostatni! Haha!... Fuck... Ekran ciemnieje, a Al jest już obok rękawicy. Chris: Ostatnie życzenie, Al? Alejandro: Grrrr... Zapłacicie mi za toooooooooooooooooooooo!!! Rękawica go wystrzeliwuje Chris: Zostało ich już tylko 17-stu! Kto odpadnie następny? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażką: Wojnę Zwycięzców! KONIEC :) Ankiety: Podobał Ci się odcineczek? Tak W miarę Nie Czy odcinek miał dobrą długość? Tak Nie Kategoria:Odcinki - Totalna Porażka: Wojna Zwycięzców